Talk:Onion
Other Onions how bout the onions are the female pikmin while the ones that follow you are males becausse onions have flowers and the produce pikmin If someone would furnish a picture of the various onion ships at the end of the first game, I would be very pleased. Pikmin Recorder 23:47, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Has eny one thought that maby is the onions that are the true animal and the pikmin are just the mindless apendeges and not the pikmin?! thik about it all the nutreance gose to the onion.The onion knows when all the pikmin die and it can pruce more pikmin.--Last Onion 02:39, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :You've been to GameFAQs recently, haven't you? Firstly, I rather not thnik that. Yay for me! because the Pikmin when idle play with each other. So cute ^–^ Ya ive ben ther but he maks a good pont right!? --Last Onion 01:32, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Hey, people, i think that the Onions in the games are different, and the light of idle min are mental links to the onion that act as becons ( and for those of you that like to make fun, BACON!!!) to the min and onion "aliance" and i think that Stalin might have been an insperation of that.Rocky0718 23:16, 4 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 23:16, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :I probably would also have assumed that they were different Onions and different Pikmin colonies, but Olimar mentions in Pikmin 2 that the Pikmin seem to remember him. Also, what you're referring to seems more like a hivemind collective than communism. If pikmin are incapable of thought and are telepathically linked to the onion, then how are white pikmin and bulbmin capable of the same complex behaviors if no white or green onions ever been seen, even in an ending animation? :The obvious explanation, I suppose, would be to pose Candypop Buds as having similar properties to onions. As for Bulbmin, that is a problem with whatever that theory was. 16:38, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, we should just stick with they have minds of their own... ~Crystal Lucario~ 16:42, 11 June 2008 (UTC) i never said that the min weren't incapable of independant thought.*slaps lucario*. and i didn't say communism, but i ment that they act as tallys to the onions so it knows that there are or aren't min to gather food. and Stalin belived in mental warfare and the min seem to use the onions as the leader, pending the 3 hocotatians, due to that they (the min) don't get anything other than shelter in the onion. havent you seen indy 4 have you? *shake head*Rocky0718 13:22, 15 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 13:22, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes I have seen Indy 4 and don't you slap me! ~Crystal Lucario~ 23:47, 15 June 2008 (UTC) than don't you punch ricecake9. and i was deeply angered that you would question the pikmins intelegence. :Hmmm.... I think I kinda scared Ricecake9 away. Question their intelligence? When? I said they could think for themselves... ~Crystal Lucario~ 18:18, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :: i ment i think that they can think for themselfs to some extent. if you pay attention to wild min in pikmin 2, for at least a half a minute, you would see that they can think for themselfs. under that obligerat emouculace of an explorer, olimar's control, however is another mater. is intelegence is what should be in question... ::Obviously they have diffrent levels of smartness (<.<' ...Smartness...?) 1. Blue shown easily killing some enemies. 2. Red showing the ability to fight. 3. Yellow just sit in trees hiding. 5.6.7.8. Purple, White, Bulbmin, and Mushroom have not shown any behavor (I know spelling) ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:20, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::Just because the Yellows are sitting around doesn't mean that's all they do. I don't sit in front of the computer all day, do I now? :::Okay, sometimes, but only when I have absolutely nothing to do.-- ::::... :::::But all they do is sit around. They were in that tree for six game days before I got them out. ~Crystal Lucario~ 22:01, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Right, forgot that the game doesn't move them. Ignore that, then.-- 07:11, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::So, Blue Pikmin are the best. They are the tastiest and smartest. YAY BLUE! RADIOACTIVE PIE! ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:26, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Article Revision I don't like how the article looks, there are just pictures plastered everywhere. I would do it myself but I'm a little busy at the moment. And another thing, why are there separate pages for the Onions? Why not copy and paste the pages onto the article (In their own individual sections of course), not only that, but it'll remove the Onion images in the middle of the article. And do we honestly need all those pictures of the Red Onion rising up? Why not make a moving picture of the rising of an Onion and put it on the article instead? Sorry for complaining about the article if it offends anyone's work.---- Pikmin 1254 Okay, since I'm not busy, I'll try to edit the article, I'm a little surprised that no one said anything. But, this wiki is not that active. ------ Pikmin 1254 :Yeah, it usually takes a day or two for someone to respond to things like this. I agree with you, one article for the onions is quite enough, but I'm not going to delete the articles just yet. It might be possible that Pikmin 3 expands info on the onions, and we'd need the page again. Nothing serious, I'd just like to wait for some opinions maybe. :Also, didn't you go to TNR for a while?-- Yeah, I just posted there just a second ago. I'm usually not on there, but I'm starting to go back there. And I guess I should agree with you on the Onion color pages, but when do you think we'll get Pikmin 3?-- :Pikmin 3 <- is all I can say. My personal prognosis is late 2010 - early 2011. I've been hearing this gen of consoles won't last much longer than 2 or 3 more years, and Miyamoto definitely wants this on the Wii.-- ::NO! THEY NEED KIRBY WII or else Kirby Wiki will DIE!-- :::I watched a trailer at Kirby Wiki, but it's just taking so looong! I changed the other onion articles to appropriate redirects since, ATM, everything on those is here. They're easily recoverable, of course, if that's still a worry. How do the Onions make that light underneath them? And how can Olimar tell the Onion how many Pikmin to put out/take in by just standing in the light?Pikmin Commander 18:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Telepathy? Unknown. The Onion could have special sacs in which certain bacteria that produce light live in, like in certain fish and Cookie Cutter sharks.Pikdude 19:56, May 5, 2010 (UTC) One Cumulative onion. It seems this way because when the onion is first pulled off the plant in the beginning of the video, it was only red. Then, when we saw it later, it was red at the top and yellow at the bottom. The last apperence of the onion had red, yellow, and grey. The rock pikmin were also seen carrying grey pellets when the person was scrolling the map with the game pad. 22:45, May 17, 2013 (UTC)Anonymous because I can't be bothered to make an account Yeah, I noticed that too, looks like there's only one Onion for the whole game... DucOlio (talk) 23:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Did anyone else notice this? Maybe you carry it to the Cumulative Onion and they fuse together or something? This is from GameXplain's "Pikmin 3 Assorted Footage (E3 2013)" video... PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 11:34, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I know, this confused me too! I like your theory. AeroBlaze777 (talk) 16:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC)AeroBlaze777 Pikmin 3 Blue Onion Blue Onion. Water. How? Aren't the onions all supposed to be in the one Mega/Cumulative Onion? Same thing with the Yellow Onion seemingly activating... And yet, we have seen the Mega Onion with all 5 colors in it... Any thoughts on this? PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 12:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, can anyone think of an explanaition for this? And considering the new Onion design, I think it should be the main image, at least by the time Pikmin 3 comes out... Especially since the same image is used down below - .- PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 21:07, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Calm down, people. You find each Onion separately, then they activate. At the end of the day, when it flies into the sky alongside the Master Onion, they fuse. And the following morning, your Master Onion is fatter and more colorful. Simple as that. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 21:11, June 28, 2013 (UTC) CALM DOWN? I AM CALM!!! Now, to my point... I get what you're saying, but do you actually think that's the case? How does the Yellow Onion get out of the cavern? :O PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 21:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC) My theory: When you find a new onion, it does the usual "pop one Pikmin out" thing. Using the pellets or whatever is around the onion, you make more of that type. Then when you have enough Pikmin of that type, you have them carry the new onion back to the master onion. Then, the new onion merges with the master onion when it is sucked up. If the Onion was not surrounded by a Pikmin-specific hazard, then you could have Pikmin that you already have discovered carry it back. The Blue Onion would be one that would require Blue Pikmin of course. Jackalope1313 (talk) 22:21, June 28, 2013 (UTC) That IS the case. Are you people serious? You don't EVER SEE Onions move, they just appear there the next day. Just like how you never saw the Blue Onion get out of the water in Pikmin 1 and 2, but it still lifts off with the rest of your Pikmin during the night. The game doesn't have to explain how the Yellow Onion gets out the the cave. *facepalm*. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 22:32, June 28, 2013 (UTC) In the Forest Navel, there was a huge gaping hole leading to the surface area. I do not believe there is one like that in the cavern. I know video games don't need to explain everything most of the time, but I'm just curious about it. It was strange when we first saw the red/gray Onion, for example, and theories were jumping around. But now that we're seeing independent Onions... How would you carry an Onion? Upon getting 5 of that color it goes dormant again or something? Although merging in the sky... That actually seems pretty likely, to me... Either way, we're just thinking... It's not like we're overanalyzing everything XD PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 22:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok seriously, may you please calm down. Honestly, I don't see what the problem with speculating is, as long as it doesn't go onto the actual page... Nor do I see what part of what I say is calm? For all you know, I could be intending to whisper what I say privately, or maybe I'm shouting at my monitor. Can't really tell with text, now can you? :3 PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 22:51, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Lol, u just sed dont see what part of what you said is calm, meaning you aren't calm. Also, if you don't want people to interperate it as overreacting, stop getting defensive. lol. Anyways, we were wondering if you'd like to join our Skype group for active members of the Pikmin wiki. If so, add me on Skype, my username is the same as it is here. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 22:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Defensive...? Eh, whatever... My personality's never very... defineable :3 Hm... Skype... So many people have been asking for my Skype lately, yet I never had any intention of getting one... I might, but I dunno PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 22:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Have anybody ever realised(sorry if misspelled) that when you first discover rock pikmin you don't see their onion with them in the cutscene except yellow pikmin and the weirdest is that when discover them there is 5-7 of them ? That was only the case for the E3 2012 demo. I guess it was just to introduce them to you. AeroBlaze777 (talk) 23:59, June 28, 2013 (UTC)AeroBlaze777 No, I mean that the rest you find were like two or one because the rock pikmin had more then just one or two and this was not shown at E3 2012 demo because I saw one of the pikmin trailer showing all the pikmin introdution(sorry for misspelled) when you first find them and can't remember which trailer but I saw doe. Maybe a Medusal Slurker drops them first, and later on, you discover the Rock Onion nearby. AeroBlaze777 (talk) 01:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC)AeroBlaze777 Yeah that is what I am thinking because when you first discover rock pikmin in the actual game you don't see the onion with them but you might find it later. Master Onion Trivia I was thinking, even though it would require less space, wouldn't the Master Onion be more likely an evolutionary advantage so the Pikmin could fight and live together? That way, they'd be less likely to be killed on their own... XD PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 13:08, July 28, 2013 (UTC)